Life
by ThatOneOtherPerson
Summary: A not-so-classic high school story where Trris goes through actual life events.


**Hey guys...**

**I tried to do two other stories in July/August, but I just don't like them. They have no meaning other than people messing around. So I thought of an idea based on myself. **

**In all the other (most) fanfictions, things turn out perfectly. The thing is, in the real world, things don't happen like that. So I'm going to give this story meaning and base it off life. **

**I hope you like this story!**

**By the way, the beginning is in HIGH detail.**

**TRIS POV**

My eyes shoot open as my alarm plays. I hit snooze, obviously.

Today's the first day of school, my junior year. I also have an older brother, a senior. His name is Caleb.

I drag myself up and out of bed, dreading the day ahead of me. The good thing about the first day of school is that it's pretty easy. Unless of course, you have one of _those_ teachers that start teaching on the first day. I Hate them with all my heart.

I put on my nicest outfit that's suitable for the late summer of Chicago, or anywhere else, really. A pair of shorts and a cute shirt I got at American Eagle.

I put on a little makeup, just covering up my blemishes and adding some mascara and lip gloss. I look at myself in the mirror, and approve.

I walk downstairs and grab a glass of milk and chug it down pretty fast. I go in to the bathroom and obviously, go to the bathroom. I brush my teeth and go to the door, yelling to my parents. "I'm leaving for school!" I go to my parents third car that we've had in my family for ages. So many memories in it.

I get in it and slide out of the driveway, taking my sweet and precious time. I go over my schedule one more time in my head.

1st Period - AP English

2nd Period - German (Elective)

3rd Period - Social Studies

4th Period - P.E.

5th Period - Science

6th Period A - Math

D Lunch

6th Period B - Math

7th Period - Band

**(A/N Thats my schedule!)** Well, thats my schedule. Pretty basic, but I think I'll like it.

I reach the school, gettinh out of the car and heading towards the building. I go to my locker and get my things out for first period. I close the door and walk down the hallway. I spot one og my friends, Christina.

"Hey Chris!" I say as I near her. "Hey! she responds. "Can I see your schedule?" She asks. "Sure, hold on." I say as I pull it out of my binder. She looks crestfallen as she looks over it.

"Well, we have 1 class together. AP English..." I groan slightly. Chris is basically my best and closest friend. I have tons of other friends, but she's my best one. I'll survive throughout my classes.

"Well, I'm gonna go to the class, you coning?" I ask her. "Yeah, hold on." She get some stuff from het locker and we start off.

We walk in and find two seats right by each other. We talk in the meantime, and the bell rings. The teacher walks in.

She explains some basic stuff, and then moves us in to the alphabetical seating chart. I sit by a guy whose name I don't know.

"I'm Uriah." He says to me, sticking out his right hand for me to shake. I do. "I'm Tris." I turn away, and the teacher and starts talking again.

English zooms by and I really like all my teachers. My science teacher, espeicaially. He's still really young, so he has that understanding and stuff.

* * *

><p>Lunch finally rolls around, in between my math class. I know absolutely nobody in that lunch.<p>

I stand around in the lunch room watching for someone I know. No luck.

I then spot my friend, Marlene. I think she know Christina, so we have one thing in common. I run over to her. "Marlene!" I call out to her, getting her attention. She smiles at me. "Hey! Mind if I sit with you at lunch?" I ask, hoping she will.

She nods. "Sure! We actually have one open spot Left at mutable. Come on." She gestures for me to follow her. I do.

She leads me to a table with people I don't really know. I sit down next to Marlene and someone else. A boy.

"Okay, guys! Is it okay if she sits with us?" I hear a chorus of sure and see them shrug. "Okay, everyone, this is Tris." She gestured to me. "Then Tris, this is Uriah, a junior, and my boyfriend," she gestues to the boy sitting next to her.I smile at him. "Yeah, we met in English this morning." I say. Marlene smiles at me, acknowledging what I just said.

"And then that's Lynn," she says, pointing to a girl with a shaved head. _Pretty_, I think to myself. "Then there's Will," she says. I noto e that he is the boy sitting next to me. "Well, it's nice to meet you all." I sat, trying to be polite.

Lunch runs smoothly, and I go and finish math; going to band next. I love band. I'm a percussionist, and it's loads of fun.

I'm in band II, mostly juniors. Some other people who are seniors, sophomores, or freshman and are either better than other or worse. It depends.

One thing I'm pretty happy about is that there is a senior who is a percussionist and is really attractive. I think his name is Alex.

Band ends and I pack up my stuff. I silently pass by people, bumpijg in to them led and right. I finally get outside and I go to my car. I turn on some music and drive home.

I'd say that it was a pretty successful first day of my Junior year.

Let's see what life will bring me tomorrow.

**Sorry for any errors. :)**

**I hope you liked it! I don't really know how this is turning out, how different it is. How not-perfect it is. That's why I have you! **

**Please review!**


End file.
